


Meio-Escuro

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalipse Zumbi!AU, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Preso em um apocalipse zumbi há anos depois de perder a formatura de medicina e o melhor amigo, sem qualquer esperança de um dia ver o mundo voltar à normalidade, Park Chanyeol se encontra com o primeiro ser humano em anos e é inevitável beijar Byun Baekhyun assim que o vê.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Meio-Escuro

**Author's Note:**

> ;plot #33 
> 
> É o apocalipse zumbi. X não vê uma pessoa real em séculos e quando vê Y eles se beijam pra ter certeza se é uma pessoa viva de verdade.

_Coreia do Sul,_

_1 hora antes do outbreak_

Park Chanyeol sempre fazia planos, era excepcionalmente bom naquela atividade e talvez por isso se enchia deles o tempo todo.

Naquele dia em específico, estava concluindo um dos grandes planos que sempre vagava por sua mente quando era mais novo e pensava no futuro, e sempre lembraria-se de cada passo dado naquele fatídico dia. Pela manhã, acordou de muito bom humor e fez sua rotina de skincare completa. Teve a coragem de se fingir de blogueirinho e preparou um café gostoso para acompanhar o iogurte grego salpicado com mel e nozes.

Poderia ter sido o começo de um dia absolutamente perfeito. Fez a barba, ajeitou o cabelo que já passava dos ombros em um rabo de cavalo e começou a se arrumar para a formatura da faculdade. Em algumas horas, finalmente receberia da família e dos amigos o tão sonhado prestígio depois de anos passados na faculdade de Medicina — Imunologia e Microbiologia foram especialmente difíceis — e na residência. Chanyeol tinha dado tudo de si até aquele momento singular, até finalmente poder bater no peito e dizer que tinha superado todas as adversidades da faculdade.

Seria o dia em que finalmente se tornaria um médico, aos vinte e seis anos, e no dia seguinte já tentaria arrumar uma especialização porque seus planos não paravam por ali; também tinha planos de levar seu melhor amigo para jantar naquela noite e pedir-lhe em namoro depois de quatro anos babando em cima daquele rostinho bonito. Estava tudo ajeitado: a reserva no restaurante, o terno bem cortado, as flores e o anel.

No entanto, o próprio destino reservava algo de cruel, um plano ruim o suficiente para que Chanyeol jamais desejasse pensar no futuro outra vez.

Sua formatura seria em uma casa de eventos bem pertinho da universidade onde tinha feito o curso — no interior do país, porque gostava da calmaria e da simplicidade do _cottage_ que alugava junto com um colega de classe —, uma mansão branca super luxuosa na qual nunca havia entrado antes. Havia um jardim bonito logo na frente e ficava a duas horas de viagem partindo de Seul. Ele gostava daquele lugar e certamente sentiria falta de estar ali, de sentar-se perto da praia e sentir a maresia lhe tocar o cabelo feito uma mãe.

Mas é claro que absolutamente nada se compararia à vida que planejava levar em Seul, trabalhando em um hospital geral para salvar vidas.

Chanyeol terminou de se ajeitar e saiu do quarto, sorrindo ao encontrar Minseok já todo arrumadinho para a cerimônia. Os dois cultivavam uma amizade agradável e sempre trocavam conversas longas a respeito da vida e do curso. Quando começou a dividir aquela casinha simples com o mais velho, imaginava que passaria muito tempo sozinho e em silêncio, sofrendo com suas manias de limpeza, mas se pegou equivocado ao perceber que tinha adquirido os mesmos hábitos de Minseok e os eternos silêncios que perduravam durante o tempo livre que tinham nunca foram um incômodo. Deu um passo à frente e ajeitou um pouco a franja do loiro, deixando que o rosto de feições joviais ficasse à mostra.

“Hoje é o grande dia e você vai usar essa camisa branca? Cadê aquela vermelha?“ Indagou o Park, balançando a cabeça de um jeito fraco. “Lembre-se de que a sua namoradinha vai estar lá…”

“Yixing não é minha namorada!” Reclamou com um sorriso culpado que mais lhe denunciava do que lhe acobertava. Yixing era uma intercambista que cursava o quarto ano de Medicina Veterinária que dividira algumas aulas com os dois no semestre anterior e tinha acabado por se tornar parte do trio parada dura. “Mas você acha que ela vai gostar mais da vermelha?“

“Com certeza… Quer dizer, você é bonitão de qualquer jeito, é claro.“ Deu de ombros e fingiu que deixaria o assunto pra lá, sabendo que ele trocaria de camisa. Naquele instante, seu celular vibrou em seu bolso. Era um alerta do governo, notou assim que desbloqueou a tela. “Minseok… Você está sabendo algo sobre isso?“

O mais velho murmurou um não, distraído, vestindo a camisa e voltando para a sala enquanto abotoava ela até metade do peito. Chanyeol mostrou a tela do celular.

_Há um vazamento de material nuclear em uma usina do Japão._

_Pedimos a todos que fiquem em casa até segunda ordem._

“Ué… Não ouvi nada sobre isso, liga a televisão. Deve ser engano e nós já estamos atrasados.“ Disse, pegando o celular e as chaves do carro. O mais novo fez o que havia pedido e o som do chuvisco e da estática estourou na sala, insuportável. “Desliga, desliga!“

“Calma, eu tô tentando!” Gritou por cima do barulho, desesperadamente apertando o botão. Demorou algum tempo até que o barulho parasse por completo, engolfando ambos em um silêncio estranho. “Não entendo o que aconteceu, a televisão nem é tão velha assim.“

“Talvez seja o sinal da região, Yeol, não deve ser nada.“ Disse com um tom suave, tentando acalmar o mais alto. Ele sempre era um pouquinho desesperado demais, exagerado demais. “Pega as tuas coisas e vamos, tô indo pro carro.“

Enquanto recolhia o blazer de cima da cama, sentiu-se um pouco estranho; além de gostar de fazer planos, Chanyeol se orgulhava de dizer que tinha uma intuição boa. Seus amigos sempre riam quando dizia que sua sobrancelha direita tremia quando pressentia algo de errado, e quando encarou seu reflexo no grande espelho que ficava no corredor, notou que sua sobrancelha estava tendo tremedeiras dignas de uma epilepsia localizada — se é que isso existia. Ofegou, apavorado, levando a ponta dos dedos à região.

Talvez estivesse errado e fosse culpa do estresse que tinha vindo nos últimos meses; com trabalhos, residência e formatura, era difícil se manter são.

Continuou observando o que acontecia de maneira distraída até que a buzina alta lhe tirasse de seus devaneios. Kim Minseok não era muito paciente na maioria do tempo e sabia que seu humor ficaria péssimo se eles acabassem se atrasando por uma besteira.

Para acalmar os nervos, puxou da gaveta de meias uma adaga prateada afiadíssima, guardada em um bolsinho de couro, e enfiou ela por dentro da camisa de modo que ficasse bem presa entre a cueca e o tecido grosso da calça social. Tinha ganhado o curioso objeto quando era criança, uma herança de seu avô que costumava usar ela para caçar.

Considerou aquilo um seguro de vida e saiu da casa em passos apressados, entrando no carro com um sorriso apologético.

O caminho até a mansão onde ocorreria a cerimônia fora insuportavelmente pesado; presos no trânsito, viam pouco a pouco o tempo que tinham de sobra se esgotar e nada de fazer o carro andar. Para melhorar a situação, trinta minutos adentro o rádio parou de funcionar e deixou Minseok e Chanyeol no escuro novamente. Era mais do que óbvio que havia algo de muito errado naquele dia, ele apenas não sabia dizer o que era. Seria o vazamento radioativo? O fato de que os pássaros pareciam migrar fora de época, mesmo que fosse verão, voando em debandada?

A tremedeira voltou com toda força e não conseguiu mais ignorar, afrouxando a gravata que parecia lhe sufocar um pouco. Ao seu lado, Minseok parecia ser capaz de esmigalhar o volante, segurando ele com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam empalidecidos e os músculos do braço saltavam, apertados na camisa vermelha.

Destravou a porta do passageiro, subitamente irritado com a demora.

“Onde você vai, quer ser atropelado?“ Minseok gritou, assustado. Aquilo não impediu que abrisse a porta e saísse do carro, se aproveitando da altura que tinha para analisar a extensão daquele engarrafamento.

E, pelos deuses, foi a visão mais estranha que já teve. A avenida onde estavam se tornava uma ponte a uns 5km de onde estavam, mas havia um engavetamento absurdo antes da saída para a rodovia que corria abaixo da ponte junto com o rio.

Uma fumaça branca escapava de um dos veículos ao longe, rapidamente se tornando cinza-escuro. “Minseok...“ Virou-se para olhar o corredor entre os carros, atento a qualquer sinal de motocicletas. Não havia nenhuma; todos que podiam desviavam daquela avenida. “Nós precisamos sair daqui.“

“Como assim sair daqui? Eu tô preso entre dois carros, não consegue ver? Não dá pra retornar!“

Balançou a cabeça e tocou a adaga por cima da camisa, sentindo-se enjoado. Outros motoristas começam a mimetizar o que havia feito, saindo de seus carros e olhando o horizonte com expressões que variavam da mais pura preocupação até a mais fulminante das raivas.

“Sai do carro, vamos à pé.“ Murmurou, voltando a olhar para o amigo. Ao longe, pelo menos uma dúzia de sirenes soavam em uníssono e ele teve plena certeza de que se o inferno pudesse ter um som seria exatamente aquele. O Kim lhe encarou com o cenho franzido, o rosto lívido com a sugestão de que deixassem o carro ali. As sirenes se tornavam mais urgentes e mais um som se juntou àquele estranho conjunto.

A cidade onde moravam costumava ser repleta de grandes condomínios militares e abrigava duas bases do exército coreano; por isso, havia um sistema de som supostamente desativado. Enquanto os celulares de quase dez mil pessoas começava a vibrar várias vezes, o sistema de som disparou: um toque de dez segundos que recomeçava sozinho, preenchendo o começo de tarde com o alerta agudo e estridente.

Minseok não tornou a reclamar, mesmo que não soubessem o motivo daqueles avisos. Se desfez do cinto e desligou o carro, saindo dele tão rápido que chegou a pensar que prenderia os dedos na porta porque o corpo não reagia tão rapidamente quanto o cérebro. Os dois trocaram um olhar. Chanyeol gostava da forma como o melhor amigo parecia ler seus pensamentos: ambos começaram a correr juntos, em disparada, de volta para o centro da cidade. 

Segurou a mão do mais velho para forçá-lo a seguir seu ritmo, puxando-o para perto de si enquanto outras pessoas começavam a correr de volta para a cidade.

Seres humanos não tinham muitos resquícios de seus instintos; no começo da raça, talvez aquilo fosse mais latente. Em 2025 os instintos da maior parte da população estavam reduzidos a decisões que poderiam ser acompanhadas de respostas monossilábicas.

Deveria levar em consideração sua intuição? Chanyeol concluiu que _sim_.

Deveriam ter ficado em casa? _Sim._

Deveriam ter corrido de volta para o centro da cidade? Eles não poderiam saber daquilo enquanto corriam o mais rápido que podiam para longe do trânsito em uma direção óbvia, porém mais tarde concluiriam que _sim_.

Já no centro da cidade, desceram correndo por uma rua que ficava perto de uma delegacia e de um pequeno hospital. Certamente sentiriam-se protegidos se estivessem perto de autoridades.

“Espera, ESPERA.“ Minseok puxou o amigo com tudo, evitando que virasse a rua. Uma coluna de fumaça preta subia da delegacia, espiralando rapidamente e se espalhando contra o céu azul. Chanyeol quase caiu e quase gritou de dor, pensando que teria torcido o pulso, e observou boquiaberto o incêndio e o pandemônio que se instalava na rua. “O que...“

Sob o olhar de muitos espectadores, o caos começou para valer: um homem saiu do hospital, cambaleante, protegendo o rosto dos raios de sol que estavam fortes por causa do horário. Seu cambalear atraiu muita gente preocupada e ele foi subitamente rápido em puxar uma mulher e…

“Puta que pariu, o que é aquilo?“ Chanyeol exclamou alto demais, colocando a mão na frente da boca. “Minseok, ele tá mordendo aquela moça, nós precisamos ajudar!“

“Porra nenhuma, fica quieto.“ Murmurou e se esgueirou por um beco, seguido de perto pelo maior. As pessoas ao redor do hospital começavam a se dispersar, correndo assustadas do homem violento.

“Onde você pensa que vai? Vamos voltar para casa, _hyung_.“

Eles chegaram nos portões dos fundos da delegacia depois de alguns minutos caminhando por trás de prédios, a fumaça preta enchendo o lugar de maneira tóxica. O mais velho desfez o lenço que estava arrumadinho no bolso do paletó e amarrou ele no rosto, esperando que Chanyeol fizesse o mesmo. “Me dá apoio para pular.“

“Eu não vou te ajudar a invadir a delegacia, você ficou maluco?“ Recebeu um olhar irritado do Kim e cedeu, abaixando as mãos e formando um apoio para que ele subisse ali. Por sorte, a academia estava em dia e suportou tranquilamente o peso dele, batendo as mãos na roupa e se jogando por cima do portão com facilidade assim que viu que ele estava do outro lado e em segurança.

Minseok e Chanyeol seguiram com cuidado, passando ao lado dos estábulos onde ficavam os cavalos. Dois ainda estavam ali, um branco e um preto, agitados por causa do fogo que tomava o prédio principal a alguns metros, sendo a saída pela sede administrativa a única coisa que separava os animais da morte certa. O mais novo odiava a perspectiva de deixá-los ali, totalmente indefesos, e o melhor amigo percebeu que ele estava tendo ideias ao parar no meio do caminho para encarar a porta dos estábulos.

“Chanyeol… Nós não podemos fazer isso. Vamos entrar na administração, pegar armas e dar o fora.“ Tentou forçar ele a se manter em movimento, mas era difícil empurrar alguém muito mais pesado e maior do que si. Ele permaneceu parado, resoluto.

“Armas?“ Piscou, atônito.

“Sim, armas. Eu acho que vamos precisar disso, você viu o que está acontecendo no hospital e ele é na quadra de baixo. Não temos tempo para ficar pensando nas implicações morais de roubar as armas da polícia.“ Ele gesticulava nervoso, os olhos viajando entre o Park e o prédio ao lado que ardia em chamas. O vento direcionava elas para perto da administração, as labaredas tentando lamber a segunda construção; seu pai era delegado naquela cidade e sabia que poderia ter alguma tranquilidade com relação a sua segurança.

Se desse sorte, ele já estaria na mansão para a cerimônia e teria tempo de fugir do que estava acontecendo. Chanyeol se deixou puxar para longe dos estábulos, o rosto estampado o quão preocupado e apavorado estava. Minseok correu pelo salão da recepção, onde normalmente eram gravadas coletivas de imprensa. Estava tudo estranhamente vazio, como se já tivessem evacuado os prédios.

Deixou que sua memória trabalhasse enquanto fosse possível, guiando a si e ao melhor amigo pelo labirinto de corredores e escadas, três andares acima. No primeiro andar ficavam as salas de interrogatório e uma cafeteria para os funcionários, onde tinha trocado com o pai muitos cafés acompanhados de conversas animadas sobre garotas e matérias da faculdade. Seu coração apertou um pouco, perguntando-se quando conseguiria parar em algum canto e ligar para ele e para sua mãe.

A sala que o delegado dividia com sua melhor detetive era a última do corredor do terceiro andar e tinha senha para trancar, mas também era a sala mais próxima do prédio em chamas. O calor ficou intenso conforme avançavam a passos apressados e Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber que havia um painel digital fixado na parede, imaginando que o melhor amigo não saberia a senha. Para sua surpresa, ele nem mesmo hesitou em digitar uma sequência, abrindo a porta como se fosse sua segunda casa.

Deu a volta na mesa preta entulhada com pilhas de papéis e arquivos, abrindo uma das gavetas. “Minseok, a gente deveria sair daqui agora...“

Os olhos dele pousaram no lugar para onde o melhor amigo olhava. Ondas de calor emanavam da porta no canto da sala, onde ficavam guardadas apreensões e o arsenal da delegacia. O fogo já começava a tomar aquela parte do prédio. Apressou sua busca e pegou a chave única, preta, aproximando-se dali sem medo.

“Não deve ter fogo dentro, essa sala do prédio é muito bem revestida. Pro material se inflamar ainda deve demorar um pouco, vamos entrar e pegar as armas, jogo rápido.“ Disse com o tom alto, as sirenes da cidade mais altas naquele lugar onde estavam. Provavelmente havia uma logo acima no edifício da administração. “Me ajuda com isso, Yeol.“

A chave girou uma vez e emperrou, abrindo a porta parcialmente; o calor começava a agir ali, derretendo as dobradiças e os componentes que mantinham ela no lugar.

“Para trás.“ Murmurou afastando o corpo dele, chutando a porta com força até que ela fosse arrombada, pendurada nas dobradiças metálicas já muito prejudicadas pelo incêndio. Uma mulher semi acordada estava caída no chão da sala, com o uniforme da polícia. “Minseok, quem é essa?“

Ele conhecia muito bem a mulher ruiva; Kang Seulgi era a melhor detetive daquele lugar e trabalhava com seu pai há pelo menos dez anos, dona de uma intuição incrível e um impressionante _olhar 43_. Ela fitou os dois rapazes, a boca abrindo e fechando como se quisesse dizer algo; os vidros da sala estavam estourados e a fumaça tomava conta do lugar, unindo-se ao calor em uma combinação letal.

“Tira a Seulgi daqui, eu vou pegar algumas coisas!“ Gritou apressado, puxando uma bolsa vazia de uma das prateleiras e tirando algumas armas de um suporte metálico.

Chanyeol pegou Seulgi no colo com cuidado, notando a queimadura na palma de sua mão assim que ela se acomodou, tossindo e respirando com dificuldade. A detetive provavelmente tinha encostado na janela ou no armário que estava contra a parede em chamas.

“Puxa esse lenço do meu rosto.“ Disse em um sussurrou, carregando-a para fora da sala. Ela puxou apesar de ostentar um olhar indeciso, cobrindo o nariz com ele quase que imediatamente e respirando fundo, tentando se manter acordada agora que podia enfim respirar ar quase-puro. Deixou ela sentada na cadeira do pai de Minseok, afastando de sua testa a franja úmida de suor. “Você está bem? Se machucou?“

“N-não, mas precisamos sair daqui. A maçaneta derreteu enquanto eu tentava sair.“ Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto bonito da mulher, fazendo com que Chanyeol engolisse em seco. Sua mente estava a milhão e apenas uma pergunta rondava sua cabeça: _o que diabos está acontecendo?_

O Kim saiu da sala carregando uma bolsa e uma mochila cheia de munições e armas, a camisa encharcada de suor. “O prédio vai começar a pegar fogo, temos que arranjar um jeito de sair daqui.“

“Alguém quer me explicar o que está acontecendo?“ Exclamou feito uma criança, finalmente atingindo o limite. Sentia-se desprotegido e aflito com a quebra de rotina.

A detetive e o filho do delegado trocaram um breve olhar cheio de significados nas entrelinhas. Minseok entregou a mochila para o amigo, respirando fundo. “Há alguns dias a polícia foi notificada sobre um vírus descoberto neste hospital, que tornava o portador extremamente agressivo e se espalhava rapidamente. Eles eliminaram o paciente zero, mas aparentemente não foi suficiente.“

“Oi? E vocês não falaram nada? Poderíamos ter saído da cidade!“

Seulgi levantou-se, recobrando os sentidos.

“Não iria adiantar de nada, aqui não é o único lugar onde esse vírus apareceu.“ Contou em voz baixa, destravando a arma que tinha sacado de um coldre em sua cintura. “Precisamos sair antes que coloquem as cidades em quarentena, vocês estão com carro?“

“Nós deixamos ele na avenida que vai até Pohang, não tinha como passar daquele trânsito.“ Minseok começou a seguir a detetive pelos corredores ao lado de Chanyeol, que ainda estava em choque depois de ouvir o que acontecia do lado de fora da delegacia. “O que podemos fazer?“

Ela virou-se no começo da escada, arregalando os olhos como se tivesse se lembrado de algo importante.

“Sun e Moon ainda devem estar aqui! Vamos levar os cavalos, eles devem ser de grande ajuda.“ Ela traçava o plano enquanto disparavam escadas abaixo novamente, três degraus por vez. Uma vez na recepção, Seulgi puxou um dos mapas em cima do balcão, enfiando ele de qualquer jeito no bolso da calça cinza-claro do uniforme. “Vocês sabem montar?

“Sim.“

“Não.“

Encarou o mais velho como se perguntasse onde ele teria aprendido a montar.

“A Yixing...“ Disse, constrangido, o rosto ficando avermelhado conforme corriam na direção dos estábulos. O cavalo negro pareceu se agitar mais ainda ao ver Seulgi, como se lhe reconhecesse. “Bom, não importa. O cavalo preto, Sun, é dela. A branquinha é do meu pai.“

“Vá com Minseok, então, não há tempo para ficar ensinando burocracias e selando eles.“ Gritou, abrindo a porta e entrando com cautela, erguendo as mãos assim que o Sun se aproximou dela. Ele farejou as mãos da mulher, buscando algo. “Não, garoto. Hoje não teremos os torrões de açúcar, estamos com muita pressa.“

Ela deu a volta no animal e pegou impulso em um amontoado de feno, passando a perna e saltando nas costas do cavalo negro. Ele resfolegou, ligeiramente irritado, mas não se moveu enquanto a dona se acomodava em cima dele, acariciando a crina dele de maneira carinhosa.

Chanyeol ficou parado ao lado de Minseok enquanto a fêmea aguardava, como se soubesse o que fariam. “Ei, menina, quanto tempo… Por favor, não fique brava; eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda. Nós vamos encontrar o pai depois.“

“Você conversa com o cavalo do seu pai?“ Indagou, franzindo o cenho.

“Você conversa com o seu peixe beta, por que eu não poderia conversar com um cavalo? E é _ela_ , respeita a nossa luazinha.“ Entregou a bolsa que carregava para o maior e fez o mesmo que Seulgi, usando a pequena montanha de feno para saltar graciosamente e se acomodar. Estendeu a mão para ajudar Chanyeol, olhando ele de maneira preocupada. “Cuidado para não cair, não seria algo muito legal de se fazer.“

Resmungou algo incompreensível e saltou por cima do cavalo, levantando uma das pernas o máximo que conseguia para garantir que não cairia. Lembrava-se de ter subido em uma moto uma vez na vida e a sensação de insegurança era a mesma, com uma diferença de altura que tornava tudo mais assustador. Segurando as bolsas com as armas, agarrou a cintura de Minseok como se ele fosse uma boia.

Eles atiçaram os cavalos sem força, incentivando os animais a deixaram o estábulo mais ou menos no mesmo momento em que notaram as chamas tomarem o terceiro andar por completo.

“Pega a M18 em direção ao rio, vamos ficar bem escondidos entre as árvores.“ Seulgi ordenou, a voz de policial falando mais alto naquele momento. Eles começaram a trotar para fora do complexo, os cascos polidos e bem cuidados dos animais fazendo um barulho engraçado ao passar pelo chão da recepção. Em questão de minutos chegaram no pátio e por fim nos portões da delegacia, escancarados. Pessoas corriam desordenadamente pelas ruas, gritando e pedindo por ajuda a ninguém em específico; era como se todos fossem invisíveis, afogados em uma solidão que enclausurava todo mundo ao mesmo tempo.

“Espera, e nossos pais? Yixing? Yifan? O rio é longe da cidade.“ Chanyeol gritou por cima do barulho, ainda apertando o corpo de Minseok. Eles estavam ligeiramente inclinados para não cair de Moon, sabendo que não durariam muito tempo em cima dela até que as costas começassem a doer.

“Chanyeol, não dá para focar nisso agora. Precisamos achar um lugar seguro, não sabemos como a cidade vai ficar.“ A voz dele saiu mais calma do que deveria e o Kim arriscou uma espiada por cima do ombro, os olhos marejados. Ele também queria ir atrás da família e de Yixing, mas seu senso de autopreservação era bom o suficiente para saber que seria muito arriscado. “Pegue uma arma aí na bolsa, ok? Se qualquer um desses violentos chegar perto da gente, atira na cabeça.“

Arregalou os olhos, sentindo a boca secar imediatamente. Eles trotavam devagar rua acima, passando por diversos carros incendiados e batidos. Algumas pessoas jaziam no asfalto, inertes, sangrando até a morte e até o que viria a seguir. “Atirar? E-eu não posso fazer isso, são pessoas e e… eu não posso matar pessoas.“

“Permissão para atirar concedida, Chanyeol. Não sabemos muito sobre o vírus, mas… não estamos mais falando sobre pessoas.“ Seulgi interrompeu a fala dele, ignorando o quanto ele gaguejava. O rapaz tirou um revólver de dentro da mochila e carregou ele com as mãos trêmulas da melhor forma que podia, tentando não se deixar levar pelo desespero do momento.

O caminhar dos cavalos ficou mais rápido conforme as ruas se esvaziavam; os gritos ainda lhe feriam os ouvidos, mas as sirenes tinham morrido, voltando a adormecer naquele dia caótico. Manteve a arma ao lado do corpo e segurou na cintura de Minseok com o braço livre, o rosto molhado com as lágrimas que escorriam livremente junto com o suor.

Enquanto passavam do perímetro urbano extremamente curto, viu uma daquelas _coisas_. Uma menina jovem conseguiu pegar um idoso e o derrubou no chão, arranhando e dando uma mordida no ombro dele que fez com que o estômago de Chanyeol se revirasse.

 _Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete._ Ele se debateu por sete segundos e então a garota se afastou deliberadamente.

Diante dos olhos apavorados do Park, o idoso se levantou, o sangue ainda fresco escorrendo e encharcando a camiseta arrumada. Quando viraram a esquina e pegaram a estrada de terra batida, teve um último vislumbre dos olhos amarelados, os orbes tingidos de uma cor que não era nem um pouco natural. Arquejou e encostou a testa nas costas de Minseok, sentindo a cabeça girar com aquela visão.

Seus planos para o futuro estavam cancelados por tempo indeterminado.

Eles seguiram caminho pela estrada de terra até os limites do distrito, onde não haviam bloqueios da quarentena; a estradinha estreita acabava em um terreno cheio de flores que margeavam o rio. Durante o caminho, Chanyeol tinha sentido-se totalmente fora da realidade e do próprio corpo, como se tentasse fugir da visão dos olhos amarelos, a conversa entre Minseok e Seulgi não passando de um pano de fundo para seu sofrimento.

Do outro lado do rio tranquilo se estendia uma floresta. Lembrava-se de passear com o pai perto da margem quando era moleque. Um pequeno barco com motor estava encostado na grama, aguardando algo ou alguém.

“Peguem esse mapa e usem o barco para atravessar.“ Seulgi estendeu o papel para eles, a voz baixa. “Você deve se lembrar da casinha da minha família, Minseok.“

“Mas você não vem com a gente?“ Chanyeol finalmente conseguiu articular mais o que um resmungo, franzindo as sobrancelhas. A ruiva balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso nervoso que demonstrava o cansaço que começava a se abater sobre si.

“Preciso ver a minha família, eu deixei a minha filha na escolinha.“

Um silêncio mortal recaiu sobre eles; os olhos da detetive expressavam que estava preocupada. Se adultos estavam morrendo facilmente nas mãos dos agressivos, o que seria da filha de seis anos? Ela tirou o celular do bolso do uniforme e checou mais uma vez, em vão, se havia sinal para que fizesse alguma ligação. Seu corpo estava totalmente arrepiado desde que tinham deixado a parte movimentada da cidade, como se algo maligno estivesse à espreita.

“Seulgi, promete que vai se cuidar? E que vai voltar para ficar com a gente?“ Minseok suplicou, angústia estampada em sua face. A detetive deu um sorriso triste, se esforçando para tentar transmitir alguma calma apesar da sensação ruim que lhe tomava naquele momento.

A intuição residual dentro de si lhe dizia que jamais tornaria a ver aqueles dois rapazes.

“Vou voltar, não se preocupem com isso. Atravessem o rio e corram para a casa, ok? Não fiquem dando bobeira aqui. Lá tem gerador de energia e bastante comida no porão e na despensa, racionem muito bem.“

Minseok desceu do cavalo e segurou a mão da ruiva, os olhos marejados. “Estou falando sério. Volta com a tua menina.“

Eles se despediram depois daquilo e Chanyeol permaneceu paralisado em cima de Moon, observando enquanto a detetive voltava para a cidade em um trote acelerado, quase em ritmo de corrida, os cabelos esvoaçantes deixando para trás um sentimento de impotência no mais novo.

“O que a gente vai fazer agora?“ Indagou com a voz trêmula, aceitando a ajuda do melhor amigo para que voltasse para o chão. Suas pernas ardiam depois de correr e devido à pequena viagem extremamente tensa e desconfortável em cima do cavalo. “Nós não podemos simplesmente nos isolar para sempre do outro lado do rio, temos que fazer algo. E se acabar amanhã?“

Pegou uma das bolsas do Park e colocou ela atravessada no corpo, sem saber o que dizer para ele, os olhos fixos no chão coberto pela grama grossa.

“Chanyeol, você dormiu em todas as vezes em que _The Walking Dead_ estava passando na televisão?“

“Infelizmente, não.“ Resmungou, irritado. Ele simplesmente odiava aquela série e tinha jurado continuar odiando ela depois que o único personagem bom — Glenn, é claro — fora morto. “Adoraria ter dormido mais vezes enquanto você maratonava aquilo.“

“É muito boa.“ Retrucou de maneira ofendida, aproximando-se do barco que aguardava na beira do rio, balançando com a correnteza fraca. “Enfim, meu ponto é: eu não acho que isso vai acabar amanhã.“

“Você acha que estamos lidando com zumbis?“ Chanyeol riu do quão absurdo aquilo soava, enxugando o suor que se acumulava em suas têmporas. Estava desesperado por um bom banho. Minseok jogou a bolsa pesada em cima do barco e empurrou ele um pouquinho, o suficiente para que estivesse na água.

“Sim, eu acho que é exatamente com isso que estamos lidando e eu espero que você comece a aceitar isso bem rapidinho.“ Estendeu a mão para ele, esperando que entrasse no barco. O mais novo continuou ali, os olhos lacrimejando mais uma vez. Tinha sentido as lágrimas dele em seu ombro e costas enquanto fugiam, mas não ousara perguntar o que se passava em sua cabeça até aquele momento. Chanyeol era um rapaz sensível e animado, sempre disposto a abrir mão de seus confortos para estar com a família e amigos, e Minseok podia ver que ele estava tendo problemas para lidar com aquilo. Suavizou a expressão. “Ei, vamos… Talvez seja rápido, não é? Até isso acabar podemos ficar tranquilos na casa da família de Seulgi, lá é bem afastado da cidade e é um lugar gostoso.“

Chanyeol enxugou uma lágrima e aceitou a mão dele, subindo no barco e sentando-se em uma das tábuas de madeira firme. A todo momento ele parecia evitar o olhar do mais velho.

O Kim deu partida no barco e ele engasgou um pouco antes de começar a deslizar suavemente, quase sem barulho, pelo grande rio. Era devagar, mas ao menos não chamariam a atenção daquelas… _coisas_.

“ _Hyung_?“ A voz rouca de Chanyeol soou atrás de si, lhe desviando a atenção do mapa que tinha em mãos por um momento. Ele tinha soltado o cabelo e estava um pouco mais relaxado, mas ainda chorava. Respondeu com um _hm?_ audível, erguendo as sobrancelhas. “Você não vai me abandonar, né?“

“Claro que não, Chanyeol. Estamos juntos nessa.“

Park Chanyeol morria de medo de ficar sozinho. A ideia lhe machucava mais do que tudo naquele momento.

[...]

Uma chuva fina caía do lado de fora da casa da família Kang, cercada pelo bosque que filtrava toda luz que chegava do sol; uma tonalidade verde-escura atravessava as janelas e tingia falsamente as cortinas translúcidas, trazendo consigo o vento frio que fazia com que elas esvoaçassem. Não era exatamente incomum que as chuvas de verão, que vinham religiosamente aos fins de tarde, deixassem aquela casa mais fria do que o normal.

Estavam ali há pouco mais de três meses.

Seulgi jamais retornara.

Não havia sinal de televisão, de rádio, não havia internet.

Não havia nem mesmo os típicos barulhos da natureza ao redor daquela casa que ocupavam; havia apenas um silêncio mortal que deixava clara a gravidade da situação.

Os dois amigos estavam no mesmo quarto, sentados no chão e de frente para o espelho enquanto Minseok dava um jeito de aparar o cabelo de Chanyeol até metade do pescoço. O mais novo ostentava arranhões feios em um vermelho pálido na bochecha e nos braços, resultados de um sono inquieto e que começava a piorar conforme o tempo se passava. Era quase como se aos poucos estivesse definhando diante dos olhos do melhor amigo. Ajeitou a jaqueta jeans que cobria o corpo dele, suspirando e colocando de lado a tesoura prateada.

“Ficou bonito assim, espero que tenha gostado.“ Sussurrou atrás dele, assistindo enquanto o Park se olhava no espelho. Os olhos dele estavam sempre vermelhos. “Quer comer algo gostoso hoje? Podemos usar uma das carnes que está aí, até agora só estamos comendo coisa simples...“

“É melhor guardar.“ Respondeu de maneira seca, o olhar encontrando o de Minseok pelo espelho. Àquela altura, suas esperanças de reencontrar a família e o amante já estavam caindo por terra. Tinha certeza de que, se tentasse sorrir, seu rosto doeria com o esforço. “Não sabemos por quanto tempo isso vai durar, não podemos abusar.“

Minseok acariciou os cabelos dele, ainda úmidos, tentando passar alguma tranquilidade ao melhor amigo. “Temos dez meses de estoque de comida e bebida, racionando e comendo confortavelmente. É praticamente um ano, Chan, podemos relaxar um pouco.“

Ele ponderou por alguns instantes, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o carinho. Estava começando a ficar frio, estavam entrando no outono e aquele cenário apocalíptico só parecia se complicar mais ainda. Quando fechava os olhos antes de dormir, Chanyeol via claramente a mensagem que o governo coreano tinha jogado de grandes aviões ainda na primeira semana de apocalipse.

_COMUNICADO URGENTE #1_

_Pedimos a todos os cidadãos que se acalmem; nosso serviço de inteligência já está trabalhando para reestabelecer os meios de comunicação._

_Qualquer embate com os agressivos deve ser evitado e desencorajado._

_Não saiam de suas casas._

Aqueles comunicados tinham descido dos céus aos montes, cobrindo a relva e as estradas vazias com uma fina camada de papéis. Quando aquilo aconteceu, os dois amigos ficaram renovados com esperança por pensarem que pessoas estavam trabalhando para ajustar aquela situação.

Então vieram outros comunicados, depois de quase um mês de silêncio por parte do governo. Quando estes vieram, Chanyeol já não conseguia mais dormir direito e tinha começado a trocar o dia pela noite, fazendo revezamentos com Minseok para que ficassem de olho nos arredores da casa.

_COMUNICADO URGENTE #2_

_Pedimos à população que preste atenção nas seguintes regras:_

_1- Armamentos de níveis um, dois e três estão liberados aos civis. Consultem a legislação para se informarem a respeito da segmentação;_

_2- A polícia não mais responderá a chamados por saques, homicídios e agressão;_

_3- Serviços essenciais como bombeiros, ambulâncias, aeroportos e rodoviárias não estão mais em atividade após uma sucessão de ataques de civis e de agressivos;_

_4- A capital está fechada em quarentena permanente. Aos que chegarem aqui, haverá uma série de testes para que seja concedido o passe de entrada;_

_5- Todos os civis possuem autorização concedida pelo presidente para atirar e matar os agressivos._

Aquele tinha sido mais desesperador do que o anterior, assinado embaixo pela secretaria de comunicação do governo. Dois meses depois, o silêncio ainda perdurava. Chanyeol e Minseok tiveram uma série de discussões acerca da proposta de marcharem para Seul, mas decidiram que não valia o esforço. Era quase como um suicídio.

“Tudo bem, vamos comer carne e tomar um pouquinho de vinho.“ Cedeu depois de pensar muito, recebendo um sorriso do Kim. Ele levantou-se, já ansioso para começar a preparar o que tinha em mente, e foi seguido pelo mais novo.

Enquanto assistia ele preparando o jantar, se permitiu admirar um pouco o esforço que estavam fazendo para manter a paz; sempre que ameaçava largar tudo e fugir daquela casinha no meio do bosque, o outro era a voz da razão. Até então tiveram muita boa sorte e sabiam reconhecer aquilo, ninguém tinha aparecido por ali — humano ou zumbi — para encher o saco ou tomar dos dois o que tinham, e deviam aproveitar enquanto podiam, porque em dez meses tudo estaria acabado. Teriam que se mover em busca de alimento.

A intuição humana que começava a renascer dentro de Chanyeol, que tinha pegado o hábito de dormir com o revólver embaixo do travesseiro todos os dias, lhe dizia que nada de bom sairia daquela busca. Era como observar uma ampulheta cuja areia era a vida deles, escorrendo de maneira assustadoramente rápida em direção ao fim.

Os dois dividiram um jantar agradável, acalentados pelo calor da lareira e pelo crepitar do fogo. O mais velho tinha feito metade de uma peça de picanha em um prato ocidental e abriram uma garrafa de um bom vinho, jurando que só ficariam em uma taça. Ao término da noite, a garrafa estava seca e Chanyeol teve que adquirir outro hábito a fim de afugentar seus pesadelos: se esgueirou para dentro dos cobertores do mais velho e dormiram juntos, um de frente para o outro, após conversarem sobre possíveis saídas. Fazer planos que se desmanchavam com facilidade havia se tornado um novo passatempo naquela casa.

Pouco antes de cair no sono, percebeu que Minseok chorava enquanto olhava uma foto da família.

Aquela situação tensa se desenrolou por muito tempo. Os dias de Chanyeol e Minseok eram preenchidos com lapsos, vestígios de normalidade — como as vezes em que faziam refeições e riam por causa de alguma idiotice ocorrida quando estavam na faculdade — e um mar sufocante de coisas ruins. Ao longe, barulhos estrondosos de bombas ficavam frequentes durante as noites, ao ponto de considerarem o porão uma opção mais segura. Estar debaixo do teto daquela casa era bom e dava a eles alguma segurança, mas ela começava a se acabar conforme os meses corriam.

O inverno tinha sido cruel. A primavera tinha sido impiedosamente bonita, enchendo o terreno de flores vermelhas e brancas e descongelando o rio. O verão tinha voltado e começava a rarear quando fizeram a _última grande refeição_ na casa da família Kang. Os geradores tinham parado de funcionar no meio do verão e até então não tinham sofrido com a falta de banhos quentes, mas conforme a transição para o outono se tornava latente eles percebiam que estava na hora de entrar em movimento.

“Você colocou as armas limpas na mochila?“ A voz de Minseok cortou o silêncio tenso, tão palpável quanto as balas que manuseava.

Chanyeol prendeu o cabelo recém-aparado com um pedaço de tecido vermelho e se ajeitou, a jaqueta jeans pesada por cima do moletom preto. “Tudo no lugar combinado. E eu enchi uma das mochilas com o que sobrou de enlatados e biscoitos.“ Murmurou, aproximando-se do mais velho. Tinham passado os últimos meses treinando o corpo para que não sucumbissem tão facilmente, mas algo lhe dizia que não havia nada que pudessem fazer para que a situação ficasse mais tolerável.

Se eles tinham aquelas armas — quinze, ao todo —, outros também tinham.

“Nós vamos aproveitar que o rio está mais baixo e vamos atravessar à pé, tudo bem? A caminhada até a faculdade deve ser curta, coisa de quarenta minutos.“

Assentiu, repassando mentalmente o plano que tinham feito na semana anterior; aproveitariam a distância curta até a faculdade e iriam direto para lá, certos de que a geografia alta e os laboratórios seriam pontos a favor deles. No campus onde estudavam havia _bunkers_ abastecidos com materiais médicos e comida suficiente para muitos meses, e alguns alunos de Medicina e Biomedicina tinham as senhas porque dentro dos bunkers funcionavam laboratórios de emergência. Chanyeol tinha recebido a senha do bunker 04 depois de fazer uma pesquisa na área de virologia que tinha lhe rendido um artigo científico e algumas honrarias que nunca chegou a receber por causa do apocalipse.

Minseok tinha se tornado mais duro com o passar do tempo; via isso no olhar e na cara fechada do mais velho, que apenas suavizava quando dividiam a cama durante as noites de sono agitado do Park. Ele correu os dedos pela cabeça raspada e respirou fundo, enfiando a arma na bainha da calça e escondendo-lhe com o moletom cinzento. Por outro lado, Chanyeol tinha passado a aceitar que estavam no fundo do poço, ou no subsolo do poço, e estava mais do que disposto a lutar com unhas e dentes para continuar vivendo.

Estar disposto a fazer isso significava estar disposto a morrer lutando. Não estava em seus planos tornar-se um daqueles _zumbis_.

“Vamos, Minseok. Vamos voltar para a cidade.“

[...]

Os dedos ensanguentados mancharam o painel digital enquanto tentava desesperadamente digitar a senha do _bunker_. A mochila em suas costas pesava, mas nada se comparava à dor que sentia enquanto pressionava seu ferimento.

Chorando de dor — ou melhor, tentando chorar de dor —, quase caiu quando as portas blindadas abriram para que entrasse e fechasse logo em seguida, cambaleando pela zona de descontaminação do laboratório. Chanyeol deixou a mochila cair no chão e largou a arma que carregava na cintura bem ao lado, quase engasgando com a náusea que sentia crescer soluço após soluço.

Entrou no laboratório após o processo de descontaminação, a mão cobrindo o olho direito com uma delicadeza quase que impossível de ser mantida por causa da tremedeira que se apossava de seu corpo. O sangue que escorria daquela ferida pulsava e jorrava por todos os lugares possíveis: sentia o cabelo umedecido, bagunçado por causa da briga, o líquido quente escorrendo pelo braço e pelo pescoço, pingando do queixo e do cotovelo diretamente para o chão enquanto buscava nas gavetas da sala oval os instrumentos que precisava.

Ele tinha aprendido muito sobre aquele tipo de procedimento, mas sua cabeça estava a mil por hora; não conseguia lembrar-se de nenhum processo enquanto enchia uma das mãos com bisturis, agulhas, linha e gaze. Chanyeol também continuou com a mente em uma escuridão total quando lavou as mãos e entrou no banheiro do bunker — uma das portinhas no corredor —, sentando-se de frente para um grande espelho, preparando-se psicologicamente para fazer o que sabia que tinha que fazer. Não precisava se aprofundar em literatura ou exames diagnósticos para saber que a facada que tinha levado havia provocado um dano irreparável em seu globo ocular, mas sentiu que tinha jogado no lixo os anos passados na faculdade de medicina quando pegou o bisturi, mirou bem com a ajuda do espelho e tomou coragem para fazer o inevitável.

Era quase como se tivesse saído do próprio corpo; não sentia-se parte da cena que estava performando de frente para o espelho, sob a luz forte do banheiro, costurando da maneira perfeita que tinha lhe rendido tantos elogios num passado que parecia estar incrivelmente distante. O sangue começava a secar enquanto trabalhava na região tampando o vazio que tinha deixado para trás com o que mais tarde seria uma cicatriz que afetaria sua auto estima para sempre. Chanyeol chorou enquanto finalizava a cirurgia meia-boca, o corpo tremendo com o choque e a realização do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Quando finalmente largou os materiais ensanguentados no box do banheiro e se olhou, a escuridão veio. Desmaiou, como se fosse a única coisa possível naquele momento; como se o seu corpo só estivesse adiando aquele apagão, porque era a única forma de lidar com os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos.

Chanyeol mergulhou em uma inconsciência tão solitária que não havia palavra a descrevê-la senão _breu_. Era um breu em sua mente, tomando conta das coisas com as quais não conseguia lidar naquele momento: a dor, a perda, a falta de perspectiva, o medo de morrer sozinho.

Quando acordou, quase duas horas depois, aquelas coisas continuavam ali.

Sua cabeça doía por causa da queda — aparentemente tinha batido a cabeça ao desmaiar de exaustão e dor — e o fantasma do olho direito representava uma dor maior ainda. Limpou o banheiro da melhor forma que podia e se desvencilhou dos casacos pesados, satisfeito com o aquecedor do bunker. Mandou para dentro três analgésicos de uma vez, deliberadamente ignorando o perigo da superdosagem e aproveitando os minutos que tinha até que os remédios fizessem efeito ao entrar no box e tomar um banho, observando sonolento enquanto a água quentinha levava embora o sangue que parecia estar impregnado em sua pele.

Todos os seus músculos pareciam arder e sentia como se suas veias bombeassem lava quando se deitou na cama de casal do único quarto do bunker, sufocando novamente com o choro que se acumulava em sua garganta. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Minseok sangrando até a morte, sinalizando para que corresse para longe.

Tinham cruzado o caminho com um trio de pessoas, dois homens e uma mulher — apenas ela estava armada —, a três quarteirões da faculdade. O caminho até lá tinha sido recheado de combates com os zumbis, que não eram exatamente sinônimo de rapidez, e por um descuido idiota não tinham percebido que estavam sendo seguidos de perto pelos três. Chanyeol sabia que tinha parecido o monstro que estava sentindo-se quando se lançou contra o trio junto com Minseok, usando a adaga do avô para se defender em um primeiro momento. Derrubou a mulher e quando achou que tinha eliminado um dos homens foi atingido bem no olho, fazendo com que ficasse fora de combate por alguns segundos enquanto era tomado pela dor excruciante.

Ao seu lado, o mais velho caiu e levou junto o último homem. Ainda havia vida em seus olhos quando Chanyeol lhe encarou, cansado e com dor, buscando pela presença reconfortante do melhor amigo para que pudessem continuar aquele caminho conturbado. Ainda havia um tom rosado nos lábios dele quando formaram um _me deixe_ desesperado e ligeiramente clemente; não havia aquele olhar duro quando se viram pela última vez. Foi olhado com um misto de tristeza e culpa.

Kim Minseok morreu sentindo-se culpado por quebrar a sua promessa: estava deixando Park Chanyeol sozinho, seu melhor amigo e a pessoa mais carinhosa e bondosa que já tivera o prazer de conhecer.

Se enrolou nas cobertas quentes, buscando algum conforto que sabia ser impossível de se encontrar naquele novo mundo.

As ruas estavam cheias de corpos, manchadas de sangue seco e marcas de incêndios. Carros revirados, carbonizados, o asfalto cintilando contra a luz do sol por causa de infinitos cacos de vidro que tinham sido resultados de saques e explosões.

Não era para ser daquele jeito. 2025 deveria ter sido bom, 2026 deveria ter sido melhor ainda. Chanyeol deveria estar em Seul, sendo um bom médico e salvando vidas, dividindo um apartamento pequenininho com o quase-noivo e pensando em viajar para algum lugar legal nos feriados de fim de ano. Queria ter beijado alguém na virada de ano enquanto os fogos de artifício estouravam acima deles, queria ter amado intensamente a pessoa de quem costumava gostar entre os lençóis da cama nova que dividiriam. Queria ter planejado algo legal para o dia dos namorados, queria ter presenciado o aniversário de 50 anos de casamento dos pais.

Queria ter vivido.

Enfiou o rosto no travesseiro da melhor forma que podia — estava com medo de ser negligente demais e acabar abrindo os pontos —, inebriado pelo cheiro agradável do xampu de castanha que tinha usado, sentindo a dor se esvair aos poucos enquanto dava lugar a uma sonolência pesada que descia sobre seu corpo, desligando-lhe aos poucos. Mergulharia novamente naquele breu e parte de si desejava nunca mais retornar.

[...]

A rotina no bunker demorou a se tornar algo confortável. A princípio, relutou muito em continuar vivendo; evitava comer e só saía da cama para tomar banho. Eventualmente, Chanyeol empurrou o luto para as profundezas de seu subconsciente e resolveu começar a se mover. Quanto mais tentasse fingir que estava tudo bem, mais fácil ficaria de acreditar naquilo.

Costurou um tapa-olho quando finalmente conseguiu retirar os pontos porque não conseguia se encarar no espelho, mesmo que o cabelo longo ajudasse a esconder a cicatriz. Sentia-se horrível com a marca vermelha e com os vestígios dos pontos, e se a melhor das alternativas era parecer um pirata ele poderia conviver com aquilo.

Seu segundo passo, duas semanas depois da chegada no abrigo, foi listar todas as coisas que tinha à disposição lá embaixo, entre mantimentos e suprimentos médicos. A lista ficou enorme e lhe deu uma ocupação por dias: duvidava que fosse capaz de passar três anos ali embaixo sem ver a luz do sol, mas se esticasse bastante poderia continuar ali até 2030. Saber daquilo lhe deu um misto de esperança e tristeza, por estar sozinho e por continuar vivendo. Pensou que seria uma boa ideia sair e ir atrás de um zumbi porque com o que tinha ali dentro do laboratório ele poderia facilmente conduzir uma pesquisa, mas decidiu que não era a melhor ideia.

Não teria ninguém para lhe proteger se caísse em desgraça e tudo desse errado.

Quatro meses depois do dia em que tinha entrado ali, a rotina se ajustou completamente.

Chanyeol acordava, mas não sabia exatamente que horas eram: ele apenas determinava que era hora de acordar. Tomava um banho e fazia o desjejum de modo automático para poder ocupar o dia com qualquer coisa inútil que lhe viesse em mente, fosse jogar basquete com uma bolinha de papel — e a parede, é claro —, fosse passar o dia lendo os livros da biblioteca improvisada que tinha ali no subsolo. A maioria dos títulos eram relacionados a Medicina e derivados, mas também descobriu nomes interessantes como _Shakespeare_ e _Huxley_ esperando para serem lidos. Se degustasse aquelas leituras do jeito correto, teria o suficiente para ocupar sua cabeça pelo tempo que passasse no bunker.

Havia separado uma parte de seus dias confusos e inconsistentes para sair do abrigo e tomar um ar porque sabia que era irresponsabilidade ficar trancado para sempre. Sempre saía com o revólver preparado e passava um tempo nos arredores do bunker, aproveitando o sol que batia naquele pedaço durante o outono frio. Dali, podia ver o campus da faculdade: um grande esqueleto de arquitetura neoclássica, intocado e inóspito. Aparentemente ninguém tinha pensado em correr para aquele lugar, talvez pela falta de recursos e por causa da região. Subir aquele morrinho era cansativo.

As árvores frutíferas nas vizinhanças do bunker dariam a Chanyeol uma visão mais agradável quando a primavera chegasse; no entanto, enquanto estava em um limbo entre o outono e o inverno de 2026, tudo o que sentia ao olhar os galhos secos era a mais pura melancolia.

Os anos se arrastaram daquela forma monótona, entre livros e refeições escassas. Sua estação favorita deixou de ser o inverno e se tornou a primavera, porque era nela que poderia colher frutas das árvores e moitas do campus e o clima do lado de fora ficava mais gostoso. Cortava o cabelo quando já não dava mais para aguentar ele batendo na cintura, mas a passagem do tempo ficava cada vez mais óbvia quando via ele crescer novamente. Às vezes se perguntava se o tempo não estaria acelerado, impiedosamente empurrando-lhe na direção da loucura.

Já não se lembrava mais do rosto de muitas pessoas. Minseok e seus pais eram imagens constantes, mas todo o resto virou um fragmento do que um dia tinha sido. Via os cabelos ruivos esvoaçantes da detetive Kang, mas nunca seu rosto. Via o sorriso de seu ex quase-namorado, mas nunca seu rosto ou seu corpo. Os colegas de classe também eram parte daquela massa disforme de lembranças.

Estava há tanto tempo sem ver um ser humano que quase acreditou que estava sozinho. Segundo seus cálculos, estava em 2029, quase sem comida e água; a parte mais difícil de estar sozinho era não poder transbordar carinho. Quando estava com Minseok sempre podia curar aquela solidão com abraços e elogios ao melhor amigo, mas há muito já não podia fazer aquilo. Tinha medo de sair do bunker e procurar aliança com outros civis vivos — partindo do princípio que ainda havia alguém lá fora que não estivesse morto ou semi-morto — porque não conseguia mais confiar nem na própria sombra.

Quando deixou o isolamento, a mochila cheia de armas e bem agasalhado apesar do calor que fazia do lado de fora, Park Chanyeol não sabia para onde correr. Sentia-se como se tivesse esgotado todas as suas opções ao usar o bunker e a vida claramente não tinha voltado ao normal, podia concluir aquilo ao notar a falta de movimento na estrada que levava para o centro da cidade. Fitou o horizonte recortado por pequenas montanhas, salpicadas pelo verde da floresta fechada.

Suspirou e, num arroubo de coragem e inevitabilidade, começou a caminhar naquela direção antes mesmo que pudesse decidir racionalmente se era uma boa ideia ou não. Se fosse morrer, que morresse em um lugar bonito.

[...]

Algumas coisas não são faladas quando se ouve em fazer trilhas naquela região onde morava. As pessoas sempre gostavam de superestimar exercícios físicos.

Era sempre uma _benção_ , a coisa _mais linda do mundo_ , _de tirar o fôlego_.

Bom, a última parte era genuína e ele estava de fato sem fôlego depois de passar anos sem andar longas distâncias. Os poucos abdominais e flexões que fazia no quarto do bunker não eram nem de perto comparáveis à dor que sentia nas pernas — principalmente nos joelhos, que doíam como se fossem um lugar à parte de seu corpo — e nos braços, resultado do esforço que estava fazendo para cortar galhos e folhas que tinham começado a se esgueirar pelo caminho da trilha devido à falta de presença humana naquele lugar.

A floresta costumava ser um lugar muito explorado pela população local, mas não naquela altura; onde Chanyeol se encontrava era parte da reserva nacional, onde apenas a guarda florestal transitava e, sob licença, pouquíssimos pesquisadores. Conhecia vagamente a trilha por onde andava por ter feito uma visita técnica durante uma eletiva sobre botânica e propriedades medicinais em plantas. A trilha estreita pela qual andava o levaria à grande cachoeira que havia ali, bem escondidinha, onde peixes aproveitavam da água fresca do rio que ainda não tinha chegado na cidade. Era um verdadeiro oásis e lembrava-se de ter tomado um banho gostoso quando acampou ali com os colegas.

Quando chegou ao fim da trilha, o sol já começava a rarear no céu. Durante aquele caminho de duas horas não tinha encontrado uma alma sequer e isso começava a lhe dar uma certa angústia.

A cachoeira continuava sendo uma das coisas mais bonitas que tinha visto na vida e era como um sopro de esperança no meio daquele caos; a água cristalina brilhava com a luz alaranjada do pôr do sol, lançando para todos os lados um brilho muito bonito que mesclava-se perfeitamente ao verde-escuro da floresta e ao cinza bonito das rochas que recortavam o rio e a queda d’água. Seus olhos esbarraram em algo que parecia ser uma miragem na certa: um rapaz bonito, sem camisa, colocando uma peça branca para secar em cima de uma das pedras.

Chanyeol arregalou _o_ _olho_ e deu alguns passos para trás, atraindo a atenção do estranho ao pisar em cima de um galho. O _creck!_ imediatamente atraiu o olhar do rapaz bonito, o cabelo castanho-claro jogado para trás. A mão foi automaticamente para a arma que tinha escondido na cintura, pronto para se defender caso ele tentasse algo, mas… por algum motivo, quando olhou fundo nos olhos cor-de-mel, não sentiu nada que lhe indicasse que estava em perigo. Muito pelo contrário: estava sendo atraído como um ímã por ele.

Aproximou-se, ainda hesitante, certo de que assim que se encontrassem ele se desmancharia em névoa e lágrimas, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Quando estendeu as mãos e tomou o rosto do desconhecido entre as mãos trêmulas, percebeu contra a ponta dos dedos que ele era muito real. A pele dele estava fria por causa do banho no rio e algumas gotinhas de água escorreram pelo maxilar dele, molhando as mãos de Chanyeol. Não sabia o que fazer agora que estavam perto, o corpo inteiro arrepiado por finalmente encontrar um ser humano que não estivesse entrando em estágios avançados de decomposição. Ele era uns bons centímetros mais baixo e tinha lábios bonitos e convidativos que _sumiram_ de sua visão quando ele ficou na ponta dos pés.

Num ato de desespero e euforia, beijou o homem de cabelos longos como se fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo. Foi um encontro brusco e quase cômico, as bocas se encontrando com uma urgência que chegava a ser intimidante. E Chanyeol não sabia se era porque estava muito carente, mas aquele estava sendo o melhor beijo de sua vida. Sem espaço para competições. O menor puxava-lhe pela jaqueta, dominando o momento sem que o Park tivesse qualquer espaço para reclamar daquilo. Não queria, de qualquer forma.

Se afastaram depois do que pareceram longos minutos, ofegantes. “E-eu sou Park Chanyeol.“

O menor sorriu e se encostou em uma das rochas, corado por causa do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

“Beija primeiro e pergunta depois? A maioria das pessoas com quem cruzei caminho nos últimos anos fazia outra coisa quando me encontravam.“ Seu tom era leve e engraçado, como se contasse uma piada ao invés de algo grave. “Meu nome é Byun Baekhyun… É um prazer. Literalmente.“

Retribuiu o sorriso dele, meio sem jeito. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava cara a cara com uma pessoa de verdade.

“Puxa, eu deveria ter perguntado antes. Me desculpa.“

“Está tudo bem, Chanyeol.“ Baekhyun testou o nome, analisando o outro de cima a baixo de maneira discreta, decidindo que não sentia-se ameaçado por sua presença. “ Você está ficando por aqui? Nunca te vi por esses cantos.“

“Oh, não, não. Eu estava em um abrigo, fiquei escondido por alguns anos mas a comida começou a acabar e eu tive que sair de lá.“

Baekhyun assentiu e pegou uma camiseta limpa de uma mochila que tinha escondido entre as pedras, vestindo-a imediatamente. Recolheu a camisa que estava molhada e jogou por cima do ombro junto com a mochila, ainda encarando o outro homem.

“Manja alguma coisa de sobrevivência na floresta?“ Brincou, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro.

Deu de ombros, olhando ao redor. Não era exatamente a pessoa mais indicada para aquele tipo de coisa, mas certamente tinha endurecido com o passar dos anos.

“Eu sei pescar.“

“Já está ótimo. Vem comigo, eu tenho um lugar legal para ficar.“

Seguiu Baekhyun com a cabeça em branco. Antigamente, pensava que não conseguiria mais confiar em alguém depois que tinha vivenciado algumas cenas bem grotescas naquele apocalipse, mas segui-lo pela mata fechada parecia algo muito fácil e natural. Não precisou ficar com o dedo no gatilho da arma ou continuar com os olhos bem abertos e isso era muito atípico para o coração destroçado do Park.

Eles seguiram por alguns minutos morro acima até que a floresta se abrisse brevemente para dar espaço a uma plataforma de observação da guarda florestal. Era uma construção feita totalmente de madeira maciça e carregava uma placa já desgastada apontando do que se tratava; sabia que havia uma daquelas no pé do morro, perto de onde ficava a casa de campo da família Kang, mas não imaginava que existiria uma bem no coração da floresta. Baekhyun pegou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta, deixando a mochila logo ao lado da entrada.

Não era nem de perto tão confortável como os lugares onde tinha se refugiado desde o começo do apocalipse, mas definitivamente havia um toque charmoso na forma como o espaço estava organizado: um colchão tinha sido colocado nos fundos da casinha de cômodo único, dividindo espaço com uma cozinha profissional demais para ter sido improvisada. As únicas janelas da plataforma ficavam na parte da frente, junto com o que parecia ter sido uma recepção antes da ocupação do rapaz, o que garantia um pouco de segurança na cozinha e no lugar onde o colchão estava; relaxou os ombros ao notar que estava tenso e analisando o lugar como se fosse um inspetor. Ele girou nos calcanhares, exibindo um sorriso bonito para Chanyeol como se estivessem visitando uma mansão.

“Não é o melhor lugar do mundo, mas tem onde dormir e tem roupa limpa… E uma geladeira que funciona com a energia que os painéis solares no topo da plataforma captam.“ Disse enquanto entrava na cozinha, abrindo a geladeira para pegar duas garrafas de cerveja. Uma estante no canto da parede estava abarrotada com comidas enlatadas e não perecíveis. E também havia ali um bom estoque de bebidas alcoólicas.

Chanyeol aceitou a cerveja e se desfez da mochila que carregava, deixando-a no chão e sentando em uma das duas cadeiras. Apoiou os braços na mesa enquanto observava o outro em uma movimentação intensa, escolhendo algumas coisas na estante de mantimentos.

“Como você chegou nesse lugar? Eu não imaginava que encontraria alguém por aqui.“ Murmurou, abrindo a garrafa com cuidado. Não se lembrava quando fora a última vez em que tinha bebido cerveja; o estoque do bunker se limitava a vinho.

Ele deu de ombros e colocou algumas latas em cima da pia, pegando a cerveja e sentando-se do outro lado da pequena mesa.

“Minha mãe é… era… parte da guarda florestal. Ela cuidava desse lugar e eu tinha a chave, então vim para cá depois de passar um tempo tentando ficar na cidade.“ Deu um gole longo sob o olhar intenso de seu novo convidado, sem saber como falar sobre aquilo depois de passar tanto tempo sozinho. “E você? Se não pretendia encontrar algo aqui, por que veio para cá?“

Fitou o rótulo da cerveja e franziu o cenho, buscando palavras _suaves_. Depois de uma boa reflexão, Chanyeol decidiu que não tinha mais paciência ou psicológico para manter papas na língua: as coisas eram como deveriam ser. Eles estavam no fim do mundo, ou no pós fim do mundo, e não tinha jeito de suavizar o que estava estampado em seus trejeitos.

“Eu vim para cá para morrer, Baekhyun. Não estava verbalizando desse jeito na minha cabeça, mas era nisso que eu estava pensando quando comecei a andar até aqui.“ Bebeu mais. O líquido amargo queimou sua garganta mal acostumada de um jeito gostoso e houve um silêncio igualmente agridoce. Estava certo de que Baekhyun não sabia o que dizer. “Mas está tudo bem, não é porque eu queria de fato morrer. Eu só não estava mais vendo esperança nesse lugar e ir sozinho para outra cidade seria suicídio.“

Assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

“Eu também achei que ia ficar sozinho até o fim, não vou mentir. Nem podia sair daqui porque só tem uma bala na minha arma.“ Contou em um tom baixo e hesitante. Já seco, o cabelo do Byun começava a cair sobre seus olhos de um jeito muito bonito. “Planejava guardar ela, não queria morrer de fome nem de sede. Muito menos… virar uma dessas coisas.“

Ergueu a garrafa, tentando amenizar o clima. “Um brinde às nossas mortes interrompidas, então. Porque eu não sei você, mas eu… estou feliz por ter encontrado alguém consciente nesse lugar.“

Baekhyun aceitou o brinde com um sorriso tímido, batendo a garrafa com a bebida pela metade na garrafa que lhe era estendida.

“Vou fazer um jantar bom hoje, sabe cozinhar? Eu tenho umas verduras que colhi da hortinha do observatório.“

“Claro, posso te ajudar a lavar e cortar as coisas.“ Levantou-se prontamente, subitamente tomado pelo ar agradável que tinha envolvido os dois depois do brinde.

Naquele comecinho de noite, teve momentos extremamente agradáveis que fizeram com que parasse de pensar nos anos que tinha passado sozinho no bunker. Aprendeu com Baekhyun a hidratar o trigo e a misturá-lo com verduras para fazer render uma salada gostosa e nutritiva, assim como ensinou ele a descamar os peixes de um jeito certo, aproveitando a pesca que ele tinha feito no dia anterior.

Estar com ele foi um como uma faísca para que sua esperança se reacendesse com toda força. Não havia silêncio naquela pseudo-casa: o menor desgarrou a falar e estava sempre começando novos assuntos, matando a curiosidade e a saudade de falar com algo que não fossem as paredes. Enquanto comiam juntos na pequena mesinha, na companhia de copos descartáveis cheios de um champanhe que tinham encontrado esquecido entre as cervejas e as garrafas de vinho, uma brincadeira havia surgido. Ela deixava nos dois um gostinho triste de saudade, mas era engraçado.

“Então, do que você mais sente falta? Valendo.“ Baekhyun foi o primeiro a iniciar aquela conversa, deixando de lado o prato vazio e se concentrando em terminar o champanhe.

“Hmmm… Sinto falta dos meus colegas da faculdade. Eu nunca dei muito valor para certas pessoas, mas eu daria tudo para sentar numa mesa de bar e tomar cerveja barata enquanto escuto as fofocas.“

“Boa. Eu sinto muita falta de poder viajar de carro. A gasolina do meu acabou logo no começo desse inferno e eu gostava bastante de poder passear com ele pela estrada.“

“Não conseguiu roubar gasolina?“ Perguntou casualmente, com a mesma tranquilidade com a qual sugeriria que tirassem uma foto. Ele deu de ombros, o sorriso ladino estampado no rosto. Àquela altura, os dois começavam a se sentir um pouco leves demais por causa da bebida, mas ninguém queria dar o braço a torcer.

“Não tive coragem, sabe? Eu estou sozinho desde o começo, já foi um milagre eu ter conseguido saquear o último supermercado intacto da cidade.“ Finalizou o que havia no copo, fitando Chanyeol. “Sua vez. Quero uma saudade genuína agora, daquelas pesadas e cheias de significado.“

“Pesadas? Ok.“ Murmurou com a voz trôpega, embaralhando as sílabas. “Até eu te encontrar hoje, eu estava morrendo de saudade de beijar alguém. De abraços, de contato humano.“

Aquele silêncio tenso voltou.

Não chegava a ser desconfortável, era apenas… _pesado_. Baekhyun reviu todas as coisas erradas que tinha feito desde o segundo em que seus olhos encontraram Chanyeol: se expôs ao beijá-lo, ao levá-lo para dentro de seu esconderijo e ao permitir que soubesse de suas mágoas e saudade. Ele sabia que tinha errado e que poderia facilmente ter morrido se ele não fosse um homem bom, mas não havia um pingo de arrependimento dentro de si quando levantou-se da cadeira e encerrou a curta distância entre eles, puxando a cadeira do maior até que estivessem frente a frente.

Sentou-se no colo dele, prendendo a respiração, e tomou seu rosto em suas mãos como ele mesmo havia feito na cachoeira quando se encontraram algumas horas antes. Uma cicatriz pálida escapava pelo tapa olho preto que Chanyeol usava, descendo até metade da bochecha dele. Passou o polegar em cima dela com delicadeza, franzindo as sobrancelhas em uma expressão enigmática. Ele era simplesmente a pessoa mais bonita que conhecia; o cabelo longo estava solto e emoldurava seu rosto de um jeito incrível, impossivelmente etéreo.

Quase se permitiu chorar ao ser tocado daquele jeito tão inocente. Estava acostumado com a cicatriz, mas ele era a primeira pessoa a ver o que tinha acontecido e estava um pouquinho inseguro. Baekhyun lhe encarava, no entanto, como se aquilo não tivesse a menor importância. Era uma carícia gentil, quase como se dissesse _está tudo bem agora,_ e Chanyeol ficou muito abalado ao perceber que estava tão carente que seu coração estava se acelerando demais com aquela atenção. Os olhos dele eram lindos, ele era todo lindo. Parecia uma mentira cruel que alguém tão incrível, com uma personalidade alegre e forte, estava disposto a usar a última bala.

Aquele mundo estava destruindo a sanidade dos poucos que ainda caminhavam por ali, mas sentiu-se bem longe da beira do abismo enquanto aproveitava o carinho que o polegar dele fazia por cima de sua bochecha. Cuidadoso. Como alguém que lhe conhecia há anos ao invés de horas.

Pela primeira vez desde o acontecimento com Minseok, sentiu-se acolhido e sentiu-se bonito. Desejável.

Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios e soltou o ar que prendia, percebendo que desejava Chanyeol e não era só por causa da saudade que sentia de estar com alguém, e sim porque desde que tinham pisado juntos no esconderijo ele tinha se mostrado ser uma pessoa honesta e bondosa. Não havia maldade alguma no olhar de cachorrinho perdido que ele exibia naquele momento. Inclinou-se para um selar de lábios tão doce e delicado que fora quase imperceptível.

Era um recado silencioso de que Park Chanyeol poderia ficar ali, se assim o desejasse, porque Byun Baekhyun não seria oposição a isso. Um brinde às vidas interrompidas por um apocalipse, cujos caminhos tinham se cruzado por acaso. Uma chance para que tentassem ficar juntos, mesmo que estivessem machucados pela solidão pura que tinha engolido ambos até aquele momento. Podia sentir um calor no peito enquanto desvendava os segredos mais íntimos da boca e da pele do mais alto, algo bom que não sentia há muito tempo. Era pura sorte estar vivendo aquilo, pensou, enquanto deslizava os dedos pela pele macia que se escondia por baixo do moletom batido. Era pura sorte poder sentir-se bem mais uma vez.

Ele ficou. Naquela noite e em todas as outras noites intermináveis, até que tudo ficasse bem. Então, quando tudo ficou bem, eles continuaram juntos, lado a lado.


End file.
